A new chance at love
by NaminexSora lover
Summary: Darkness is after Sora again, but this time it is disguising itself as a girl that just moved to Destiny Islands. Namine, now seperated from Kairi, will do anything to save Sora from this new found evil. SoraxNamine Revised and edited version.
1. What about my love?

_A/N: This my first fanfiction. Please review! Flames are excepted too just remember to tell me how to improve!_

* * *

_"_I'm happy for you guys." Sora said cheerfully. Sora was just informed that Kairi and Riku were offically together. Sure it disappointed him that Kairi didn't share the same romantic feelings he had but, Kairi was happy with Riku and he wanted her to be happy, so he let them be.

"Thanks Sora! We knew you'd be happy for us!" Kairi cheerfully, a huge smile on her face.

Currently, all three were on the beach of Destiny Islands. Riku and Kairi were near the ocean talking about what to do to celebrate their date as boyfriend and girlfriend. Sora was sitting on a tree having a talk with his nobody, Roxas.

"Wow, I can't believe Riku and Kairi got together!" Sora exclaimed in his head.

"Yeah, I always thought Kairi liked you." came Roxas' reply.

"I did too. I always had a crush on Kairi but look at how happy she is with Riku."

"Yeah, you're right. But what about you? Where's your dream girl?"

"Who knows, Roxas." Sora sighed sadly.

"Hey! I heard Kairi saying that a new girl was moving here to Destiny Islands! She also said that she was very pretty, smart, and kind. Maybe she's your dream girl." Roxas announced.

"Maybe. Hey, how come I don't remember Kairi telling me this?"

"You were too busy staring at her to listen." Roxas said, a smirk in his voice.

"Oh." Sora could feel his cheeks burning up at being caught staring at Kairi and not listening to what she was saying.

"But you could be right Roxas, this new girl could be my new chance at love."

"Hey, wait until you meet her and get to know her _before_ saying you like her."

_"Yeah, you're right Roxas."_ Sora thought before going to sit with his friends, who had finished talking and were calling him to sit with them to watch the sunset together.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry it was so short but please review and tell me how I can improve. Oh and if you want me to continue the story please tell me in a review ok? I'll try and make the chapter longer next time._


	2. Xania

_A/N This is the second chapter! Okay mysterious girl gets introduced in this chapter. **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**_

* * *

The next day Sora woke up bright and early, took a quick shower and came out wearing a blue t-shirt and baggy black pants. He ate a quick breakfast and walked over to Riku's house, where they all decided to meet so that they all could walk over to town hall and meet the new girl. Town hall was on the other side of the island so they had to leave soon if they wanted to get there before everyone left.

When Sora got to Riku's house he knocked and was greeted by Riku. "Hey Sora, make yourself at home, we have a couple of minutes before we leave."

"Okay, sure." Sora walked in a saw Kairi already in the living room, watching television.

"Oh, hey Sora." Kairi greeted.

"Hey Kai, uh, do you mind telling me more about this girl."

"Oh, sure. Well she's our age and I think she looked very pretty, she seemed very nice too."

"Okay, thank for telling me."

"Hey you two, we better get going." said Riku while looking at the clock.

"Alright! Let's go!" Sora said as he sped out the door.

When they were walking into town, Riku and Kairi had to jog to keep up with Sora. "Geez Sora, I know you really want to meet this girl but can you please slow down?!" Kairi complained.

"Alright fine, I'll slow down. Are you happy now Kairi?"

"Yes, thank you."

When they got to town hall, Sora ran up to the secretary and asked,"Excuse me, but is the new comer still here?"

"Yes she is, she is still talking to the mayor. You may talk to her when she is finished."

"Okay thanks." The trio took a seat in the lounge area and waited patiently.

A couple minutes later the door to the mayor's room opened and out stepped a girl about their age. Sora quickly ran up to her and asked,"Are you the new comer?"

"Uh, yeah." She replied. Sora took this chance to really get a look at the girl. She had silky black hair that was a little shorter than shoulder length. She had electric blue eyes, pink lips and a was a bit petite. She was wearing a pink spaghetti strap shirt and a navy blue jean skirt. She was also wearing white flip-flops.

"Oh, well, my name is Sora, this is Riku, and that is his girlfriend Kairi." Sora explained while pointing to each person.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all. My name is Xania and I moved here from Twilight Town." Sora thought this girl was just like Kairi described. She was kind and beautiful. "Well I wish I could stay and chat but I left some things back in Twilight Town that I need to go get right away before I get settled in." With that said Xania walked away.

Sora couldn't help but think this girl looked very familiar but couldn't remember where he saw her. Kairi was too having the same problem and was discussing it with her nobody, Namine.

"Namine, she kind of reminds me of you." Kairi said in her head.

"I know, but I can't help the feeling that this girl is bad news." Namine replied, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

* * *

_A/N: I tried to make this chapter longer. Okay if you like how this story is going so far please review! _


	3. Namine?

_A/N:Whoo! two updates in one day! I also got my first reviews! Okay, I would like to thank **Chulo Cholo and Cuitekuki **for being my first two reviewers! Okay **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts! **_

* * *

Sora, Kairi, and Riku were all walking back to Riku's house after meeting Xania. Riku and Sora were talking about letting Xania join the group while Kairi was still talking with Namine.

"Kairi, I still can't get rid of this feeling that Xania is hiding something dark. She also looks a lot like me."

"I know Namine, but maybe we are just overreacting. I mean, we just met her and we can't jump to conclusions." Kairi tried to reason.

"You're right, but Sora seems to really like her and I don't want to see him hurt."

"I know you're just looking after Sora, but there is nothing we can do."

_"Maybe you can't but I can. Sora promised me he will always protect me, it's time I protected him. First I have to find a way out of here." _Namine thought.

Namine went searching for a door or something that would let her out of Kairi. She was wondering around when she found a door in Kairi's heart. She slowly walked up to the door and opened it. She walked through and found a bright light which she followed. The next thing she knew, she was falling into the light.

On the outside, Kairi was wondering what Namine was up to when she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She doubled over, clutching her chest. She started to scream in pain.

"Kairi! Kairi, what's wrong?!" asked her concerned friends.

"My chest! It feels as if someone is ripping my chest open!" Kairi managed to say in between pants. She soon calmed down and was able to breath again.

"We should take her to my house where she can rest."

"Yeah, okay." Sora said but something bright caught his eye. He saw a strange trail of light falling from the sky, that dropped down and into the ocean with a splash. "Riku, you take care of Kairi, there's something I need to check out."

"Well, hurry up and meet me in my house when you're finished." Riku said and Sora nodded.

Sora ran to the ocean and saw what looked like a body, floating on the water. He quickly dove into the water and swam towards it. When he got close enough he turned the body around, grabbed it by the waist and pulled it towards the shore.

When he got to shore, he put the person down and was shocked when he saw the person's face.

"Namine?!" He couldn't believe it. All of a sudden Namine sat up and started coughing up water. When she calmed down and she looked up and saw Sora staring at her. "Namine! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Kairi? How are you here without disappearing?" Sora kept asking questions while Namine put a hand on her chest.

Her eyes suddenly widened, "Sora! I have a heart!"

* * *

_A/N: Chapter three is done! I am so happy that someone is reading my story. I'll try and write chapter 4 tommorow. I need to rest my eyes because I just got back from the doctor's and they told me that I might have to get glasses! :( But before I go, I am going to answer my reviews._

**_Cutiekuki: I'm glad you like my story! I tried to seperate my paragraph, hopefully it's easier to read._**

**_Chulo Cholo: Thanks for reading my story. I hope you like this chapter._**

_Okay, please review! :) _


	4. A heart?

_A/N: Okay chapter 4! And I got another review! **Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts.**_

* * *

"What!? What do you mean you have a heart!?" Sora exclaimed. Namine sighed and grabbed Sora's hand and placed it on her chest. Sora blushed at the contact but shrugged it off when he felt her heartbeat. "But, how can you have a heart if you're a nobody?"

"I think I have a theory but I think I should wait till Kairi and Riku are here so they can hear it too."

"Yeah, right now they are at Riku's house."

"Uh, Sora can you help me up? The water is making my clothes heavy."

"Um, sure." Sora grabbed Namine's hand and pulled her up. Namine blushed at the contact of their hands. Namine would never admit it outloud but she had feelings for Sora. Sora led her towards Riku's house.

When they got to Riku's house, Sora entered without knocking and went searching the house for his friends. Namine just followed where ever Sora went. Soon he found Riku sitting next to a sleeping Kairi. "Riku, I think I know why Kairi had that chest pain earlier." He moved out of the way so Riku could see Namine, who had been hiding behind him.

"Namine!?" Riku exclaimed as he quickly got up to take a good look at the blond.

"Yeah. I saw this bright light in the sky and it landed in the ocean. I went to get a closer look and it turned out to be Namine." Sora explained.

"But Namine, how were you able to get out of Kairi?" Riku asked.

"Uh, well, I found this door in Kairi's heart and I went through it and I saw this light. I followed the light and all I can remember is falling into the ocean and being saved by Sora. Oh, and I also just found out I have a heart." She said like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"What!? How?" Riku asked.

"I think I have an answer, but you should wake up Kairi first so she can hear it too."

After waking up Kairi and explaining Namine had seperated from her and that she also had a heart, Namine was finally allowed to explain her theory.

"Okay, I believe I recieved this heart because I was never really a member of Organization XIII. What I mean is. that all the organization members used darkness and evil to try and get hearts. I never used any dark powers so when I merged with Kairi I was rewarded with a heart for not turning towards the darkness. All I had to do was find a way out of Kairi."

"Um, I guess that makes sense." said Kairi.

"Well, I don't think it really matters how you got it. The main thing is that you have one and you should enjoy it. Besides, isn't it a nobodies dream to get a heart?" said Sora.

"Yeah. He's right, Namine." agreed Riku.

"Yeah, I know I shouldn't be questioning why I have a heart. It's not everyday a nobody gets one."

"Well, now that everything is okay again, how about you stay with me Namine? I mean, you will be needing a place to stay, so why not with me?" offered Kairi.

"Okay, thanks Kairi." Namine smiled.

"No problem, you may not be my nobody anymore, but I still want you to stick around with me, you're like my sister! And tommorow we'll introduce you to Xania. Okay boys, we'll see you tommorow. I have to get Namine settled in."

"Fine, we'll go. Bye Kairi, Namine." Sora and Riku said.

When the boys left Kairi went to go make the guestroom while Namine sat on Kairi's bed thinking about tommorow. "I'll be able to meet Xania. Still, I can't help but think Xania is bad news."

* * *

_A/N: Yay! chapter 4 is finished! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! You're the best! Anyway I'll try and post Chap. 5 tommorow. Please Review! Oh and the whole, "Namine falling into to the light and ending up in the ocean," Yeah it's supposed to be like when Sora and Riku found the door to the light and when they went throught it they came from the sky and landed in the ocean. And if you don't get Namine's theory, all she's saying is that she got her own heart for not going to the darkness to get a heart unlike Xemnas who went evil and tried to get hearts. Okay till next update! Bye!_


	5. Namine meets Xania

_A/N: Okay, here is chapter 5! Thanks again for all the reviews!_ **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**

* * *

**

Namine's POV

"Namine! Time to get up!" I heard Kairi tell me. I looked at the clock near the bed, it read 7:35. I got up and I saw Kairi at the doorway holding some clothes. "I went out and bought you some things to wear." She said.

"Thanks Kairi but, you shouldn't have. When I get enough munny I'll pay you back." I said.

"It was no big deal Namine, like I said, you're like a sister to me. Think of it as a present." I smiled and thanked her again. She then left so that I could change. I quickly put on the outfit that consisted of a white t-shirt, Khaki pants and white sandals. I walked out of the room and headed to the living room where I heard Kairi talking to someone. As I got closer I noticed that Kairi was talking to Sora and Riku.

"Oh, Namine. I am glad the outfit fit. Anyway, we're just getting ready to go meet Xania. Come on, we'll introduce you to her." Kairi explained.

"Yeah, we should get going." said Sora.

On the way to Xania's house I noticed that Sora was walking faster than the others. _"He must really want to see Xania again."_ I thought to myself. I decided I should go and try to make a conversation with him becouse Riku and Kairi were kind of ignoring me. When I caught up with Sora I said, "So, Sora, what's Xania like?"

Sora grinned and said, "Well, I just met her yesterday so I don't know much about her but, she kind of looks like you except she has black hair. She also seems to be very nice."

"Hm, I can't wait to met her." I said while trying my best to get rid of a bad vibe I was getting.

We soon got to Xania's house and Sora ran up to the door to ring the doorbell. There was a shuffling inside the house but soon the door opened.

"Oh hi, Sora." Xania said with a smile.

"Hi, Xania. We were just wondering if you wanted to hang out with us, maybe we could show you around too." Sora offered.

There was a look of confusion on Xania's face and she asked. "We?"

"Yeah, Me, Kairi, Riku, and Namine." Xania seemed to tense up at the mention of my name.

She looked around Sora and said, "Oh, I didn't see you guys there, I thought Sora came alone. Heh, sorry about that."

"That's okay. Anyway, we also came to introduce you to another one of our friends, Namine." Kairi said while motioning to me. Xania turned to look at me and for a second I could have sworn I saw a trace of anger in her eyes. She examined me for a while before she stuck out her hand.

In a sugary sweet voice, she said, "It's nice to meet you Namine." I shook her outstretched hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Xania."

We stopped shaking hands and Xania turned to face Sora. She said, "Sora, I would love to hang out with you and your friends. I also appreciate you offering to show me around."

Sora grinned, "Great! We'll show you around town first." They started walking towards town with Riku and Kairi following them, while I walked towards the end. I couldn't help but wonder at why I would have seen anger in Xania's eyes. I also couldn't help but think Xania was planning something. I just hoped that it wasn't something bad.

* * *

_A/N: This is my first try at a POV. Sorry I couldn't update yesterday, I had a small writer's block but I got through it! Okay read and review please! I'll try an update tomorrow._


	6. An interesting day

_A/N: Yay, I got rid of my writer's block! Anyway here is the next chapter but first, **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts! **_

_**Lionmate: Thanks for the review! I took your advice and wrote with more detail. Hope you like this chapter! **_

* * *

Xania POV- _Xania's thoughts italics_

"So, Xania, you used to live in Twilight Town?" Sora asked me as we made our way to town.

"Uh, yeah. I moved to Twilight Town when I was 13." I responded.

"Where did you live before Twilight Town?" He asked.

_Oh no! I've shouldn't have said that! _"Uh, I rather not talk about it. I left alot friends behind and I get really upset thinking about it." I said, glad of my fast thinking.

"Uh, sorry about that. I didn't mean to pry into your business." Sora explained while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't worry about it! I mean, it's natural for you to be curious." I explained trying to calm Sora.

The rest of the way to town was quiet so I took this chance to look at the people I was supposed to befriend. Sora so far had no problem trusting me, which will make my plan easier. Riku and Kairi were mostly talking among themselves and lastly was Namine. _How in the world did Namine get here? Oh well, it doesn't look like she remembers me. This is only a minor flaw in my plan._

When we got to town, Sora showed me all the shops there. I looked around, analyzing my surroundings. The town wasn't very large. The houses were Mediterranean in style and the streets were covered in cobblestone. The houses had gardens filled with beautiful tropical flowers amd the street we were on was filled with shops consisting of a bakery, a market, bistros, and clothing shops. There was also a couple of gift shops.

"So, this is the town. We usually come here when Kairi wants to have a shopping spree." Sora said with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey! I treat you guys to ice cream afterwards." argued Kairi.

"Yeah, and you pay for it by using Riku's money." Sora fired back.

"Whatever, you still get ice cream." Kairi mumbled. "Anyway, why don't we show Xania where we hang out?"

"Yeah! Come on, it's near the edge of the island." Sora explained while grabbing my arm and running the opposite way we came.

When Sora stopped running, he let go of my arm and turned to me and said,"This was where Riku, Kairi, and I hang out." He then pointed to some leaves. "Behind those leaves is our secret place. Come on, I'll show you." He then led me into a cave. There were drawings on the walls and vines were hanging from the ceiling. "We used to draw on the walls when we were young. I usually come here when I want to clear my mind." Sora explained while running his hands against some of the caves drawings.

"Sora, I'm really glad I got to spend time with you, but it's getting late. I should head home." I said.

"Okay. Will I see you tomorrow?"

I nodded. "Of course."

"Okay great! I should go look for the others, they're probably looking for me." I nodded and we both walked out of the cave. When we got out I noticed the sun was setting casting a orange glow on the Island.

I turned to Sora and said," Well, later. I'll see you tomorrow." Sora nodded and I walked back towards my house._ Phase one of my plan is almost complete. _

Author's POV

Riku, Kairi, and Namine were running to the cave trying to find Sora. Sora was also running, trying to find them. Namine, who wasn't used to running, was trying to keep up with Riku and Kairi while trying to ignore the sharp pain in her legs. She closed her eyes tightly to try and block the pain. She, unfortunatly, didn't see where she was running and ran right into Sora, who was having the same problem for he had spent most of his energy running to the cave with Xania. They both collied and they fell down, with Sora on top of Namine.

Namine opened her eyes and saw just how close they were, she blushed and quickly glanced away. She could feel Sora's hot breath on her face and it sent a shiver down her spine. Sora was also having that problem, he could feel Namine's body heat radiating onto him. He blushed and quickly got off her. He extended his hand to her and helped her up.

Riku decided to break the embarrassing tension. "So Sora, where is Xania?"

"Oh, she went home already. I told her we could meet her tomorrow."

"Okay. Well, Namine and I have to get home too." Kairi said while going to Riku for a quick kiss goodbye. She gave Sora a hug goodbye and grabbed Namine's arm and pulled her towards their home. Well, this has been an interesting day.

* * *

_A/N: I think this is the longest chapter yet. Anyway, what is Xania planning? I know! :P Why don't you review so I can post the next the chapter faster so you can find out? :) Reviews make me happy and make me update faster!_


	7. Organization XIII memory & a replica

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I had to get my ideas straight. Okay, here's the next chapter! **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**_

* * *

Namine's POV

Last night Kairi told me that we are going to hang out with Sora and Riku before going over to Xania's.

"Namine, are you ready?" Kairi called. I looked down at my outfit which consisted of a white spaghetti strap shirt, blue Levi shorts, and white sandals.

"Yeah! I'm ready." I said while walking into the living room, where Kairi was at.

"Okay, let's go. Sora and Riku are meeting us at the beach." I nodded. \

"Oh! Wait Kairi. Do you have a sketch book and color pencils I can borrow?"

Kairi thought for a while before she smiled, "Yup! Wait here, I'll go get them."

A moment later Kairi came out of her room carrying a sketch book and a box of color pencils. "Okay, I found them. I'll just put them in my bag."

"Okay, thanks."

"No problem. Now let's get going!"

The rest of the way to the beach was silent. I decided to think over these memories that keep on playing whenever I wondered why Xania looked so familiar. It's weird really, the day I was taken to Organization XIII keeps replaying. Somehow, I think it has something to do with Xania.

**Namine's Organization XIII memory**

I was sitting in a field filled with beautiful exotic flowers. I used to go there to clear my mind and to draw in peace and quiet. I was concentrated on my drawing that I didn't see a man in a black coat walk up to me from behind. The man knocked me out before I had time to process his presence.

When I came to, I found myself in a white room. I looked around and saw my sketch book next to me.

"You're finally awake." I looked up to see two men in black coats.

"W-where am I? W-who are you?" I asked, stuttering in fear.

"Of course, introductions first." The man on the right pulled down his hood. "My name is Vexen, number 4 in the organization."

The man on the left pulled down his hood. "Name's Marluxia, number 11 in the organization. And this is Castle Oblivion, the staging base of Organization XIII."

"What is Organization XIII?" I asked with a bit more confidence.

"Organization XIII is a group of 13 nobodies. Nobodies are nonexistent beings who seek to reclaim their hearts and become whole again." explained Marluxia.

" Um, Okay. But why have you brought me here?" I asked.

"Because Namine, you too are a nobody." Marluxia said with a smirk.

"What?!" I yelled. _No way! He has to be lying!_

"Yes it's true. And you also have a special power that we would like to use. And if you don't corporate Vexen here has enough information about you to make a replica you, and we can send her to hurt innocent people and they'll hate you even more than they do now. You wouldn't want that, would you?" Marluxia said threateningly.

"...No." I said while looking at the ground.

"Great then! Vexen explain to her what she will be doing. I have to go to a meeting with the other members." Marluxia said, while disappearing in a gust of rose petals.

"Okay Namine, I've decided to keep your replica." Vexen said with a smile.

"W-what?! But I said I would help the Organization!"

"Yeah, but I already made her! And besides she looks just like you, except for some unknown reason, her hair is black. Oh well! So are you ready for your task?"

"Yes..." I said, knowing that there was no use in arguing.

"Good. First off, he's name is Sora..."

**End Namine's memory- Namine's POV thought italics**

_Could Xania be my replica? After all, she looks exactly like me except for the hair. It would also explain why she didn't seem to happy to see me. She probably didn't expect to see me alive and with a heart at the least. But the real questions are, why is she here? And what does she want?_

* * *

_A/N Yay, another chapter finished! Again, sorry for the long wait. So what is Xania really up to? Who knows, but review and the next chapter will be posted faster and you can find out! Also in the next chapter there will be some SoraxNamine fluff. Review please! :)_


	8. Sora & Nami friends or more?

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait! **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts! **Also I will be switching from Sora's POV and Namine's POV so don't get confused. I'll write when their POV end. Okay enough talking, here the next chapter! ^^_

* * *

Namine's POV- _Thoughts in italics_

When Kairi and I got to the beach, we saw Riku and Sora fighting with their keyblades. Riku was using Way To The Dawn and Sora was using Kingdom Key. "They always have duels, but no one wins. They both are equally matched." Kairi told me. I just nodded staring at the intense battle before me. I heard Kairi sigh. I turned to her and she said," I guess I should stop them before they get to into it. "Hey! Riku, Sora! We're over here!" Riku and Sora stopped fighting and turned to us, their keyblades disappeared in a flash of light.

"Hey Kairi! Hi Namine!" Sora greeted, while waving. Kairi and I ran up to them and we exchanged hellos. "So, what do you guys want to do?" asked Sora.

"Well, I was kinda hoping that Kairi and I could go on a romantic walk, just the two of us." said Riku while looking away and slightly blushing.

"Aww, Riku! I would love to go on a walk with you!" said Kairi.

"Really? Cool. But what are Sora and Namine going to do?"

"Oh, Kairi let me borrow a sketchbook, so I'll just wait here and draw." I said while getting my supplies out of Kairi's bag.

"Yeah. And I'll just hang out with Namine, if it's okay with you." Sora asked me.

"Of course, you can hang with me." I said.

"Okay, we'll meet in about an hour. Let's go Riku." Kairi said while grabbing Riku's hand and walking away.

**End Namine's POV-** Begin Sora's POV- _thought italics (_**Roxas in Bold_)_**

When Riku and Kairi were out of sight I said, "So Namine, what are you going to draw?"

"Um, how about I draw you?" She replied.

"Okay but, only if I get to draw you too." I said with a smile.

"Sure, here." Namine said while taking a seat in the shade and ripping a paper out of her sketchbook for me to use. I took a seat in front of her, facing her and took the paper, after saying thanks. She took a good look at me and I could swear my cheeks were heating up because of her intense gaze. She soon started sketching and so did I. Did I mention I suck at drawing? Well, I do, so I stuck to my stick figure drawing. In a couple of minutes I finished my drawing. It wasn't the best drawing in the world but I put a lot of effort in to it. I looked up and saw that Namine was hard at work on her drawing so I deciced to let her finished in peace.

Soon the silence was getting to me so I decided to break it by asking Namine some questions, to get to know her better. Besides, the only things I really know about her is that she was Kairi's nobody and the first time we met was at The World That Never Was. "So Namine, when did you first find out you were a nobody?"

Namine looked up from her drawing and said, "Actually, I was told by Organization XIII. They told me what a nobody was and they wanted me to join the Organization. They said that nobodies should stick together but, I could sense they were up to no good, so I refused. They threatened me and kept me as their prisoner."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to mean to bring up any bad memories."

Namine looked straight into my eyes and said, " You don't need to be sorry, Sora. I was just answering your question. Besides I'm here with you now and no longer stuck with the Organization."

"Yeah, you're right. So, exactly why did the Organization need you in the first place?" I could have sworn I saw fear in Namine's eyes but in a second it was gone and she went back to her drawing.

"Um, they said I had something that they needed." She said softly.

"Do you know what that something was?" I asked, curious to what the answer was.

"Um, they said a power or something." She replied, even quieter than before. I thought that maybe she was uncomfortable talking about this subject, so I decided to change it.

"Oh, okay. Say, what's your favorite color?" She seemed relieved that I changed the topic.

"I would have to say white or anything bright. Bright colors somehow make me feel safer and happier." She said, while still sketching. I smiled at her answer. Namine just seemed like she was almost always happy, even if she was shy. "Sora, I finished my drawing." She said while showing me the picture.

My jaw dropped when I saw the drawing. It was like I was looking into a mirror. "Namine, wow! I didn't know you could draw this good! It's beautiful. It deserves to be framed and put up." I said.

"You really think it's good?"

I nodded and smiled at her. "It's better than good Namine." I saw that she was heavily blushing but she was trying to hide it.

"Thank you Sora. Where's your drawing?"

"Oh, here it is. Isn't it pretty? Doesn't it look just like you?" I said, jokingly. Namine looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"Yes Sora. It's beautiful." She said while grinning.

I looked into her eyes and said, "But not as beautiful as you." _Whoa!_ _I didn't want to say that!_

"**You were thinking it though" **I heard Roxas say.

_Yeah, thinking! I didn't want to say it out loud! _

**Well, you said it. Besides, Namine doesn't seem to mind. Look! She's blushing! **Roxas was right. Namine was blushing a scarlet red.

"Y-You really think I'm beautiful?" Namine asked, studdering in embarrassment.

"Of course I do Nami!"

"Nami?" She repeated.

"Yeah, Nami! It's my nickname for you! Don't get me wrong, Namine is a beautiful name for a beautiful girl like yourself but, Nami is even better! And did I mention you're beautiful?" I said while blushing and rubbing the back of my neck. _Geez, What's wrong with me! I can't even think straight!_

Namine giggled and said,"Nami? I like it. And Sora, I think your name is perfect for a handsome man as yourself, so that's why I can't think of nickname for you." She looked away, blushing heavily again.

_Wow! She thinks I'm handsome! _

**Hey Sora! I pretty sure Nami likes you! **Roxas said.

_You think so? _

**Yeah! It's obvious she does. I mean, she blushes at all you compliments, she is shy around you, she compliments you too, and she is always kind to you. **

_Yeah. I think I kinda like her too but, what about Xania? _

**What about her? **

_I kinda like her too. I mean I showed her my secret place. I have to trust someone and actually like the person before taking them there. I haven't even shown Nami yet! _

**Then go show her! Besides I don't trust Xania. She looks oddly familiar and I can tell she's hiding something dark! **

_Hey! Don't talk about Xania that way! She's nice and cute! _

**Whatever, but whoever you pick you better not hurt Nami! **

_Why? Do you like her? _

**No! Well, I do actually but, I can tell she likes you and is happy with you so I'm willing to let her go. **

_Okay Roxas. I promise not to hurt Nami. _

**Thanks. Okay I've got to go. Hey, Namine is trying to talk to you! **

**End Sora POV- **Namine's POV begins-_ thoughts italics_

"Sora! I said while waving my hand in front of his face.

Sora snapped out of his daze. "Huh?"

"Sora! Are you okay? You kinda spaced out for a while."

"Oh. Yeah I'm okay. I was just thinking."

"Okay. Anyway, I was just saying that Kairi and Riku should be getting back soon. We should get ready to go."

"Sure. But first I want to show you something." Sora said with a smile.

"Um okay. Let me just gather my things first."

A moment later I had my sketchbook tucked under my arm and I was being pulled somewhere by Sora. Sora stopped in front of some leaves and vines. He turned to me and said,"I been thinking lately about showing you this place. Only people I trust can see it. And Nami I now know that I can trust you and I trusted you since the day you came to Destiny Islands. So, it's time I show you my secret cave. Come on." I followed Sora into the cave and I soon realized that it was the cave I saw in his memories when I was at Castle Oblivion. I could see all the drawing he drew when he was a child. "So, this is it. So far the only people that know of this place is Riku, Kairi, me, you, and Xania." I felt sadden and jealous that Xania saw this before me.

"Thank you, Sora. For showing me this." I said while bowing my head. Sora walked up to me, placed my sketchbook on the floor, and grabbed my hand in his and laced our fingers together. I could feel my face heating up.

"No Nami, thank you. Thank you for being truthful, kind, and for being here with me." Sora sid while looking in my eyes. I felt a wave of guilt when he said truthful because I've been keeping Castle Oblivion and my powers from him. I shrugged off the feeling when I noticed Sora's face coming closer to mine. Sora's lips got closer to mine and soon he closed his eyes.

_Is he really going to kiss me?! _I thought as I closed my eyes too. It seemed as everything disappeared, all that mattered was me and him. Soon I could feel his warm breath on my lips. We were about a couple centimeters away from each other, and soon we...

**End Nami's POV- **Sora's POV begins- _thoughts italics- _**(Roxas in bold)**

Namine and I were inside the cave, holding hands, and leaning into each other. We were centimeters apart when..

"Sora! Namine! Are you in here?!" Nami and I quickly pulled away from each other. We were both heavily blushing. Kairi and Riku both came into the cave. "There you are! We've having been looking for you. It's time to go meet Xania."

"Uh, sorry. We lost track of time. I just wanted to show Nami this place." I explained.

"Nami?" questioned Riku.

"Yeah, it's Namine's nickname."

"Oh. I think it's a cool name but, we have to hurry up if we want to meet Xania in time." Kairi said.

Namine picked up her sketchbook and we all walked out of the cave and started on our way to town where we were decided to meet Xania. I walked towards the back, still embarrassed at almost getting caught kissing Namine.

_Was I really going to kiss Nami? _

**_Yeah you were! If only Riku and Kairi hadn't interupted!_ **Roxas said with a sigh.

_But, what if Nami didn't want me to kiss her? _

**Are you kidding?! She was leaning in too! If she didn't want to she would have pulled back, slap you, and yell at you! **_Y_

_eah, you're right. _

**Am I ever wrong? **

_Shut up Roxas! And yes, most of the time you're wrong! _

**Whatever, but believe me, Namine likes you and you said you like her. So, what's the matter? Admit your feelings and get together already! **

_It's not that easy Roxas! First you have to be friends._

**Which you two are. **

_Then you have to make sure the other person likes you before going into a relationship. _

**Don't you listen! I told you, Nami already likes you! You're just afraid to admit it. **

_I'm not afraid! _

**Sure you're not. Did you hear the sarcasm?! Whatever, I'm not going to argue with you so later! **

_I'm not afraid! I just don't know who I like more. Xania or Nami. _I thought more about it on the way into town.

* * *

_A/N: That's the longest chapter so far! Please review! Okay, I would also like to thank all the people who reviewed. I didn't expect to get any reviews but I did! :D So if you reviewed, you guys are awesome! AH, enough writing my hands are hurting! Okay, Review please!_


	9. Xania Friend or Foe part one

_A/N: Yay, Another chapter! I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far! **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**_

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

Namine's POV - _thoughts italics_

On the way into town to meet Xania, a thought occur to me. _What if Kairi and Riku didn't come into the cave and stopped me and Sora from kissing? Would we have actually kissed? And if we did, what would happen to our friendship? Would it wreck it or make it better? _I looked back at Sora and he had a thoughtful look on his face and wasn't meeting my gaze. _He's probably thinking the same thing._

Soon we were in town, heading to a nearby restaurant where we told Xania to meet us. We decided to order something to eat while we waited for Xania to arrive. We ordered a large pizza, for all of us to share.

A moment later our order came and so did Xania. "Hi Xania. We ordered this pizza to share. I was thinking that after we finished eating we could go shopping!" exclaimed Kairi as Xania took a seat and a slice of pizza. Both Sora and Riku opened their mouths to object but a glare from Kairi made them shut up. "Then I'll treat you guys to ice cream!" said Kairi.

"Um, I think you mean Riku will treat us, I mean it is his money you'll be using." argued Sora.

"Sora, either you shut up or no ice cream for you!"

"Fine! I'll shut up, but only because I really want ice cream!" whined Sora. I reached out to grab a slice of pizza, and so did Sora. We both reached out for the same slice and our hands touched. We both pulled back our hands and we both ended up blushing. I glanced up and I saw Xania looking at me with anger in her eyes. _Again? What could Xania be angry about now? Just because mine and Sora's hands touched, she's angry? Unless, she ... likes Sora. Xania likes Sora? Maybe she does have feelings for Sora, but it could be something else. I have to keep an eye out for how she acts around him._

A couple minutes later, we all finished eating and were heading to the shopping district. "Oh! Let's go into this store! I hear they have a large variaty of clothes!" exclaimed Kairi.

"Okay, but I don't think I'll buy anything. I just finished moving in and I'm on a budget so I can't spend any munny." said Xania.

"No problem. But promise that next time we come you better buy something!" said Kairi.

When we entered the shop Kairi took some clothes and changed into them in the changing rooms. She made Riku follow her so she could model the clothes for him. So that meant only Sora, me, and Xania were left, waiting for them to finish.

"So, Namine, why don't you do a little shopping?" Xania said to me.

"Uh, no thanks. Shopping just isn't my thing. I'll just sit on the bench over there and draw." I said while moving in the direction of the bench, with my sketchbook under my arm. Xania grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Why don't you just look around? You might find something you want."

"I don't think so, Xania." I said while trying to get my arm out of her grip. Instead of letting go, she tightened her grip.

"I insist. I'm sure Kairi would want you to get something nice."

_Is it me, or is Xania trying to get rid of me so that she can have Sora all to herself? Well, she can't get rid of me that easy! _"I don't think Kairi would appreciate me getting things without her permission. I also don't feel like buying anything today. So if you'll excuse me, I have other things to do." I said, finally getting my arm out. I turned around and started walking to the bench where Sora was sitting at. I sat next to him and soon Xania sat next to me, but not without glaring at me first.

"Hey Nami, why is Xania mad?" Sora whispered to me, totally clueless to what just happened.

"Oh, she's just mad that she can't buy anything." I said, not really wanting to tell him what really happened.

"Oh, okay." Sora said, believing what I said.

"So Nami, about what happened at the cave, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Sora said while adverting his gaze and blushing. I too felt my cheeks heating up thinking of what almost happened between us.

"Uh, it's okay Sora. To tell you the truth I wasn't uncomfortable at all. I was just worried about what would become to our friendship afterwards." I said honestly.

"Yeah, I wasn't uncomfortable either. I was kinda wondering the same thing." Sora agreed.

"Well, why don't we just try to forget this ever happened?" I suggested, but I knew I wouldn't be able to.

"Yeah. It's for the best, I guess."

"Um, you guys I'm still here you know?" Xania interuppted.

"Oh sorry. So Xania, have you ever wanted to venture out into the world? Y'know, see if there is anything else out there?" Sora asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah! I always thought of what else this life has to offer. I also wanted to see other places than Twilight Town." She replied

Sora and Xania kept up the conversation for a while. I, in the meantime, was drawing a self portrait. I decided to give it to Sora, so he'll have something for him to remember me by.

Soon I had my self portrait finished. I was proud of my work, it looked just like me. Sora and Xania had stopped talking, so I thought I would give Sora the picture now. "Here Sora. I made it for you so that you'll always have a picture of me, you know, to remember me by." I said as I ripped the picture out of the sketch book and handed it to him

"Wow! Thanks Nami! I promise to take care of it so it'll last forever!" Sora then gave me a hug that caused me to blush. I could have sworn I heard Xania growl next to me when Sora hugged me.

"You're welcome Sora. I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? I love it!" I giggled at Sora's enthusiasm.

A moment later Kairi and Riku came over to us, each holding a ton of bags. "Hey you guys! I'm finished shopping, well, at least for now! So are you ready for some ice cream?" exclaimed Kairi.

"Yeah! Ice cream!" cheered Sora. We exited the shop and walked to the nearest ice cream cart.

* * *

_A/N: This chapter was going to be longer but I decided to make it into seperate chapters. I hope you liked this and I'll be writing the second one now so please read and review! Thanks!_

* * *


	10. Xania Friend or Foe part two

_A/N: Okay, here is part two of the last chapter! **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts!**_

* * *

Namine's POV - _thoughts italics_

On the way to the ice cream cart, Sora started whining that Kairi bought too many things and that he was mad at her for making him and Riku carry all the bags. I decided to help him out by taking some of the bags. "Here Sora. Give me some of the bags to carry."

Sora handed me the lighter bags. "Thanks Nami, but you didn't have to. I'm not complaining or anything, but you know I'm strong enough to carry these bags. It's just that I haven't worked out or trained in awhile, so I'm pretty much out of shape." explained Sora.

"I know Sora, but I just wanted to help you out." I said.

"And for wanting to help me, I thank you." Sora said while giving me a warm smile, which I returned. Xania, who was walking next to Sora, glared at me but I just ignored it.

Soon we were at the ice cream cart, ordering from the guy at the stand. I scanned the menu and I ran across a flavor that sounded very familiar. _Sea-salt ice cream? I wonder how it tastes..._"I'll take a Sea-salt ice cream." Sora and I said simultaneously.

"Oh, um, make that two Sea-salts." I said.

"Wait! Make that three please?" Xania said. The man gave us our Popsicles and we walked over to a nearby picnic table, where Kairi and Riku were at already. Sora and I put the bags we were carring under the table with the rest of Kairi's bags. Sora sat in the middle of me and Riku. Xania sat across Sora and Kairi across Riku.

"So Xania, did you pick a Sea-salt ice cream because you lived in Twilight Town?" asked Sora. Xania had a confused expression on her face.

"No, I never had this before. I just got it because you two wanted it."

"Isn't Sea-salt like the only flavor in Twilight Town?" Sora asked. A look of realization appeared on Xania's expression.

"Oh! Yeah! Now I remember! But, how did you know?" She asked.

"Roxas used to live in Twilight Town too and he used to love it. I had some one time and I loved it too, so now it's all I order."

"Whose Roxas?" Xania asked, a curious look in her eyes.

"Oh, Roxas is my nobo..." Sora didn't get to finish because I slammed my hand over his mouth.

"N-nobody important! But if you most know, Roxas is an old friend of ours." I said. Xania couldn't find out about Roxas being Sora's nobody because then we would have to tell her that Sora was the Keyblade bearer, and I can't trust her with that kind of info. Sora pulled my hand off his mouth. "Uh, yeah. Nami can we talk?" I nodded and we walked to another bench that was far enough that the others wouldn't be able to hear what we said.

We sat down, across from each other and Sora asked, "Nami, why did you do that?"

I sighed. "Because Sora, I don't think we can trust her enough to tell her that. You've only know her for, what, a day? I don't think she should know at all." I said honestly.

"Nami, I've only known you for a couple days too and you know my secret. I also trust you because you are always truthful to me." I felt a wave of guilt again when he said truthful.

I looked deep into his eyes and said, "That's the thing, Sora. I haven't been telling you the whole truth. There are some things I have been keeping from you. " Shock was evident on his expression.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Do you remember when you awoke in those pods in Twilight Town?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I know how you got into them."

"R-really?! Just how did Donald, Goofy, and I end up in those things then?"

"You were in the pods because I put you three in them." I said, not wanting to see his reaction.

"What?!"

"You see, at World That Never Was, it wasn't our first time meeting." I said quietly.

Sora was silent for a moment before he spoke up, "Please Namine, tell me everything." I weakly nodded and got ready to tell him.

"Okay, when you, Goofy, and Donald went searching for Riku and the King you came upon a structure called Castle Oblivion, otherwise Known as the home of Organization XIII. You came into the castle, believing that Riku and the King were inside." I took a deep breath.

"What I said at the beach, me having a power the Organization wanted was true. I have the power to manipulate memories and even make memories of things that never happened. The Organization made me make memories of you and me being friends and you were told that I was being held prisoner in the castle." I explained.

"Believing that I was you friend, you went to save me. But, as you progressed up the castle's floors, you and your friends' memories faded and twisted. During your time there, you fought many Organization members. I, on the other hand, fought and tried to get to you so I can tell you that you needed to get out because an Organization member, named Murluxia, had planned to seek control of the Organization." I paused before continuing.

"When I did get to you, I tried to explain that all your memories were made by me but, a Riku Replica came and mistook you for an enemy. The Replica was made by Vexen, a member also. Vexen made me make memories for the Replica because without them, he was just a puppet. While you two fought, I destroyed all the memories the Replica had, making it a puppet again. I told you everything, even the memory part, and you were a little upset but I made a promise that I would restore yours and your friends' memories as they were before you entered the castle. But first you went to defeat Murluxia. While you went to look for him, Murluxia kidnapped me and used me as bait to get you to give him the keyblade and whatnot. You soon got to me and you and Murluxia engaged in a battle. You defeated him and you released me from my captivity. I kept my promise to restore you memories. But the process would take a year so you entered the pods and went into a slumber. But before you went to sleep I said, ' I'm glad I met you' and you said, 'You make is sound like I won't see you again' I didn't say anything so you made a pinkie promise to me." I said, holding out my pinkie.

"You promised me that we would see each other again. Then you entered your slumber. I knew you wouldn't be able to keep your promise because as soon as restoration started you would forget everything that happened in Castle Oblivion." I said, finishing up my story.

Sora had his head bowed and his chocolate brown locks covered his eyes, making hard to read his expression. "You're mad at me aren't you?"

Sora chuckled and he looked up. His eyes were staring deep into mine, almost as if he was staring at my soul. He had a bright twinkle in his eyes and he had a foolish grin on. "Nami, I'm far from angry. In fact, I'm glad you told me, it's made me able to trust you more than before." he said, winking at me. I blushed at his suggestive gesture.

"Really?" I asked, my voice cracking from surprise.

He nodded and said, "Yeah, Nami, I trust you 100 percent. Unless, you have something else to tell me?"

"Uh, I do. But it's noting bad! It's just a guess. I don't know how you'll take it."

"Don't worry Nami. I trust you."

"Okay." I took at deep breath and got ready to tell him.

* * *

_A/N: Aww! A cliffhanger! I hate cliffhangers so that is why I'll be posting the next chapter soon! Um, please read and review. Thanks again to all who have reviewed so far! _


	11. Xania Friend or Foe part three

_A/N: Okay here is the third part of Xania, friend or foe. I hope you enjoy this one! **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts!**_

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

_-**Re**_**_cap-_**

Sora nodded and said, "Yeah, Nami, I trust you 100 percent. Unless, you have something else to tell me?" 

"Uh, I do. But it's noting bad! It's just a guess. I don't know how you'll take it." 

"Don't worry Nami. I trust you." 

"Okay." I took at deep breath and got ready to tell him.

**-End recap-**

Namine's POV - _thoughts italics _

I took a deep breath and release it before I started. "One day I was in a field, drawing like usual. Murluxia appeared behind me and knocked me out so he can transport us to Castle Oblivion. When I awoke, he explained to me that I was a nobody and that he wanted to use my power on you. I refused at first but he told me that Vexen made a Replica of me, just like he made a Replica of Riku. If I didn't agree to help them, they were planning to make the replica hurt innocent people and make them believe I did it, so that they could hate me more that they already did." I said, quietlly.

I felt something warm and wet roll down my cheek. I ran my hand across my cheek and I found my hand was wet. I was... crying. This was the first time I cried since I got my heart. Sora reached his hand over to me and thumbed away the rest of my tears.

I gave him a sad smile and said, "You know Sora? You were the first friend I ever had. Everyone else hated me because I was different, and always shunning people because I was afraid to make friends. I was scared they would forget me or leave me. The irony was that was that you were my first friend and exactly what I was scared of, happened. You forgot me and you left me. Even if I was a nobody then, it hurt me to know you wouldn't remember me after restoration was finished." More tears came rolling down my cheeks. I was crying so hard that Sora came over to me and pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around me.

A shiver ran up my spine when he whispered in my ear, "Don't worry Nami, you and me did meet again and we also became best friends. That's all that matters now. Nothing can separate us again because you're in my heart and I'm in yours." His comforting words caused me to calm down.

After a moment, I had finished crying so I slowly got out of his embrace. Sora let me go but he put a comforting hand over mine. I gave him a small smile and said, "Thanks Sora, for everything. I still need to finish telling you about my replica and everything else."

Sora nodded, "Sure, I'm listening."

"So, the Organization wanted to make people hate me and they also wanted to hurt innocent people. I didn't want anything like that to happen so, I had to accept their terms, even if it meant being a prisoner in the castle. After Murluxia left, Vexen told me that he was going to keep the replica. He said that it would be a waste to destroy it and that it looked exactly like me. He then said that for some reason the replica had black her instead of blonde. Okay, the point of the story is that I have a replica that looks like me, exceot she has black hair. Now, who do you think that sounds like?" Sora looked thoughtful for a moment before a look of shock was apparent in his expression.

"Xania!" He exclaimed.

I nodded and said, "Exactly! Xania is my replica. I would have told you sooner but that memory just came to me." I was extremely happy that Sora believed me.

"You do have a point. She looks like you, except for the hair, and she doesn't seem to like you very much. Which is probably because the Organization made her believe you were the enemy." He said.

"Yeah, I've noticed she acts mean to me too. Anyway, I believe the Organization told Xania to come after you before they were killed. So please, be on your guard when your near her." I pleaded.

"Don't worry Nami! I have my keyblade and I'm always on guard." Sora said while summoning his keyblade. "See?" He did a couple jabs and fancy moves with the Kingdom Key.

I smiled at his silly actions and said, "Yeah, I know you'll be able to take care of yourself."

I wrapped my arms around Sora's neck and laid my head on his shoulder. Sora seemed surprised at first because he tensed up but he soon relaxed. He dismissed his keyblade and wrapped his arms around me. I looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks again Sora. Also I'm glad you believe me about Xania."

"I told you already, I trust you with my whole heart." He said while smiling at me. Sora then started to blush. "Nami, I...uh,..you..I.." He was stuttering and blushing a deep scarlet.

"You what?" I asked, hoping it would help him finish his sentence.

"I...uh, never mind."

"Are you okay Sora?"

"Yeah." He grinned at me. I then realized he was blushing again. He leaned down and kissed me on my cheek. I could tell I was blushing heavily. Sora started walking back to the others.

"Come on Nami! Before the others start worrying about us!" He yelled not stopping to wait for me. I touched my cheek, where he kissed me, and I smiled.

"Okay!" I yelled, running to catch up to him. When I caught up to him he gave me a smile, which I happily returned. _I'm glad Sora believes me about Xania. All we can do now is keep our guard up when we're around her. We also have to tell Kairi and Riku. Whatever Xania is planning, we'll be ready for it._

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

_A/N: This is the last part of Xania: Friend of Foe? But don't worry it's not the end of the story yet! I hope you liked this chapter! Please read and review! Thanks again!_


	12. Xania attacks!

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I have to go to the doctor tomorrow so the next update may take a day. Anyway, this story is almost over! T-T But don't worry, I have some more ideas for a story! **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts!**_

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

Nami's POV -_ thoughts italics_

Sora and I were walking back to Riku, Kairi, and Xania when suddenly I stopped. Sora turned around to look at me.

"Nami? What's wrong?" He said.

"Nothing, it's just, I think you should tell Riku and Kairi about Xania by yourself. I don't want to leave Xania alone because she might get suspicious. I also don't trust her to be alone with you so, you tell them and I'll stay with her." I said, trying to be reasonable.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll tell the others you just try and stall her, and try to be careful around her 'k?" Sora said with concern in his voice.

"I'll be fine, just don't take too long explaining." I said.

"Okay, let's get going."

When we got to the picnic table, I sat in my orginal spot but Sora stayed standing. Kairi looked at me and then at Sora.

"So, what did you talk about?" I glanced at Sora and then turned to Kairi.

"Oh, we just talked about the past." It was kinda true, I did talk about my past. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Xania, and she didn't seem to convinced.

"Oh, okay." Kairi was suspicious also but she seemed to have shrugged it off.

"Uh, Kairi, Riku, could I talk to you guys?" asked Sora. Kairi and Riku shot him curious glances, but they still got up and went to the bench where Sora and I were earlier.

As soon as I saw that Sora had started talking, I turned my attention to Xania. She didn't look too happy, in fact she looked furious. "Uh, what's wrong Xania?" I asked. This only made her even more angry.

"You found out, didn't you?" She asked.

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked, suddenly afraid.

"Don't act stupid Namine!" She yelled. I gasped lightly at her outburst.

I timidly said, "Why would I act dumb for?" Xania laughed coldly and glared at me.

"You found out I'm you're replica." She said, as if it was so obvious.

_She couldn't have found out, could she?! _"Xania, seriously, what's going on?" I asked as confidently as I could.

"Don't lie! I know that's what you were talking about with Sora!" She yelled, but not loud enough for Sora and the others to hear.

_How did she know?!_"It's true." I admitted. "But why exactly are you here?"

"I'm here because I need Sora's power to open Kingdom Hearts and make it mine." She said coldly.

"But why? You're not under Organization XIII's control anymore! You don't have to be in the darkness!" I said, my anger boiling over.

"I was brought into a world of darkness. Darkness is better than any light!" Xania said while standing up and walking to me. I quickly stood up and slowly backed away from her.

When there was a good amount of space between us I said, "Darkness is not where you want to be! Join me, Sora, Kairi, and Riku in the light! Darkness is just filled with sadness and loneliness!"

"You're wrong! Darkness is filled with energy and power! Here, let me show you!" After Xania said this she summoned a guardian, which she sent to hold me so I couldn't move. Xania's hand then started glowing and a dark orb appeared on her hand. She then threw the orb at me! I was defenseless and unprotected!

_Sora! Where are you?! _I had nothing to protect me and I couldn't move out of the way of the orb because of Xania's guardian holding me in place. There was nothing I could do but wait for the energy ball to hit me. I closed my eyes tightly and waited for the attack. The orb got closer and soon...

* * *

_A/N: cliffhanger! Sorry, I hate cliffhangers but I decided to put one! So does Namine get hit? And if she does, does she survive? Or does Sora somehow save her? Review and you shall find out! :D_


	13. Love blossoms with a happy ending

_A/N: Sorry this is so late. This will be the last chapter. T-T Okay, this chapter is dedicated to KAutumnLeavesH! She and I promised to each update and I updated so it's your turn! **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts! **There is a mild action scene here. I decided to try something new so it's my first attempt. Okay chapt. 13 _

-Recap-

Seconds felt like hours as the energy orb got closer._ Is this the end? _That's when I heard it. It sounded so near. _Sora...?_

-End Recap-

* * *

Author's POV- _Sora's thoughts italicized_ **-(Roxas Bold)**

Sora couldn't believe what he was seeing. Xania just threw a dark orb at Naminé, and Naminé was defenseless! Sora quickly summoned his keyblade. He casted a reflect spell which caused the orb that was heading towards Naminé to bounce off and crash into a nearby tree. Riku and Kairi called out their own keyblades and ran towards Xania's guardian. "Naminé, duck!" Riku yelled out to Naminé. Naminé opened her eyes and saw Riku running towards her with his keyblade at his side. She bowed her head in time for Riku to jump and thrust his blade into the guardian. It stumbled back and released it grip on her. Riku and Kairi then started attacking the guardian but at the same time trying to get it as far away from the others.

Sora ran and stood protectively in front of Naminé. "Are you okay Nami?" Sora asked quietly.

"Yeah." She said, a little shooken up.

"Hm, why did you protect her for?" Xania asked.

Sora glared at her and said, "Because I care about her and I'm not going to let you or anyone else hurt her!"

Xania laughed coldly, "She deceived you in Castle Oblivion! She messed with your memories!" Sora let out a soft growl and got in a fighting stance, keyblade at hand. "So, you're still taking her side. Fine." Xania's whole body was wrapped in darkness. When the energy faded, Xania was in a Organization XIII cloak and had a sliver keyblade in her hand, she too got in a fighting stance.

"Wait, you can summon a keyblade also?!" Sora asked, suprised.

"Of course! You can do anything if you give yourself up to the darkness!" Xania responded. "So, why don't you join me and bask in the darkness and use it power to our advantage?"

"No way! You can keep your offer!" Sora yelled out, anger in his voice.

"Then, I'll just have to destroy you!|"

Xania made the first attack, though Sora was able to easily dodge it. He then ran towards Xania, dragging his keyblade on the cement floor, causing sparks to fly. When he got close enough, he expertly swung his blade at her. Xania parried the attack. She then made another orb and tried to hit Sora while he tried to break the lock. Sora saw this and quickly pushed her and jumped back. Xania swiftly jumped up and swung her blade side to side at Sora as she came crashing down. Sora quickly countered and ran up to Xania and jumped up and did an air down slash. Xania took some damage but she countered attacked by doing a horizontal slash, which met it's mark and caused a gash on Sora's arm. Sora stumbled back but he was still on guard. Xania decided to cheat and threw yet another orb at Naminé. Sora quickly ran towards Naminé and, swinging his keyblade like a bat, hit the orb back at Xania. Xania swiftly dodged the orb and turned back to Sora.

"You're still protecting her?! She made a fool out of you! She made you forget your precious friends! Do you really believe she won't do it again?!" Xania yelled out. Sora bowed his head and dropped his defensive stance. He turned towards Naminé and held his keyblade's tip on Naminé's throat. Xania had a satisfied look on her face. "Do it Sora! End her life and make sure she never tries to erase your memories again! Then you and I can rule Kingdom Hearts together!" Xania shouted out. But there wasn't any trace of fear on Naminé's features.

Then Sora's body started to move. He quickly winked at Naminé and he removed his keyblade from Naminé's throat and then threw his keyblade, like a boomerang, at Xania! Xania was so shocked she didn't have time to dodge it. The keyblade stabbed her in the stomach. Xania fell onto her knees with her head bowed. "Heh, I guess you fooled me. I really thought you were going do it, instead you attacked me. Kingdom Hearts, you and your friends are safe again, ugh." Xania said as she quietly groaned in pain. Dark energy fragments started to flow out of her body. Slowly she stared disappearing. Her keyblade disappeared in a dark cloud. "Just remember, ugh, wherever there is light, darkness lurks, waiting to attack." She said, more fragments flowing out.

"And we'll be ready, I'll make sure darkness stays away." Sora said confidently. Xania closed her eyes and smiled, a true smile.

"I'm sure you will." She said as the last dark fragments faded. All that was left was Sora's keyblade, when the last of the dark energy disappeared. Sora held out his hand and his keyblade returned to him. He dismissed the blade and turned towards Naminé.

Sora was met by a tackle hug from Naminé, that caused them both to fall. Naminé landed on top of Sora, their proximity overwhelming, both heavily blushing. Out of the corner of her eye, Naminé could see Riku and Kairi walking towards them. Riku and Kairi both looked tired but none of them were seriously hurt by the guardian. They also wore a satisfied look for they had easily defeated the heartless. Riku and Kairi must have seen Sora's and Naminé's "Suggestive" position because they both stopped walking and smirked.

Sora was the first to break the silence. "Nami, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone with Xania. You could have gotten hurt!" Naminé just shook her head and smiled.

"I'm fine now. And it all thanks to you." Sora smiled but then grew serious.

"But I don't know how I'd live with myself if you would've gotten hurt. Even pretending to cause you harm was too much for me. I really, really, care about you Nami." Naminé's smile turned into a grin.

"I really care about you too, Sora. Probably more than you think."

Sora grinned also. "Really?"

"Yes, I do." Naminé answered. Sora wrapped his arms around Naminé's waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They both closed their eyes and leaned forward. Their lips getting closer by the second. Soon both of them could feel the others warm breath on each others lips. Their lips were centimeters away and then...

"Hey Sora!" Sora and Naminé quickly pulled away from each other and looked at Riku.

"What?!" Sora asked, giving Riku a look that said, 'why-did-you-have-to-call-me?-I-was-about-to-get-my-first-kiss!'

Riku just smirked and said, "Geez Sora! I just wanted you to know that you have a cut on your arm. Probably got it when you were fighting Xania. Thought you wanted to heal yourself before you started making out. Come on Kairi, let's give the lovebirds some alone time." Riku and Kairi then started walking back to the bench, where Kairi left her shopping bags earlier.

Sora just stared at Riku's retreading figure. "That's all!" Sora shouted at Riku. "You just ruined an amazing moment just to tell me I have a cut! It doesn't even hurt!" Sora then hit his injured arm but winced when pain shot up and down his arm. "Ow!" Naminé giggled while Sora struggled to call his keyblade and cast a curaga spell. "Heal!" Sora's body was covered in a green light and his wound healed. "There all better!" He then dismissed his keyblade.

Sora turned towards Naminé and saw that she was looking at the sunset. "Isn't it romantic, Sora?" she asked. Sora looked at the sunset which had pink and orange hues that casted a warm glow on the island.

"Yeah, it is." He then turned to face her, causing her to look back.

"Sora, to tell you the truth, I always liked you. I never told you how I felt because I thought you and Kairi were meant for each other, and I didn't want to get in the way of that." Naminé then turned her head, not wanting to meet Sora's gaze. Sora gently grabbed Naminé's chin and looked deep into her eyes.

"Kairi was just a childhood crush. My real soul mate was right in front of me, I was just to dense to notice. But now I've seen the light. I almost lost you today. I wouldn't have gotten a chance to tell you how I really feel, but now I can. We share a strong connection, I may have forgotten you in Castle Oblivion but you were always in my heart. Nami, I really like you too, and I want to be with you."

Naminé smiled and said, "I really want to be with you too."

Sora smiled back and the both of them closed their eyes and leaned in. Their lips met in a soft, gentle kiss. Sora removed his hand from under Naminé's chin and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. Naminé wrapped her arms around his neck as Sora deepened the kiss and pulled her even closer.

When the need for air became too much they separated but they still held onto one another. "Wow, we were finally able to kiss, no interruptions!" Sora exclaimed. Naminé giggled and gave Sora another kiss, to which Sora happily responded to. When they broke away Sora wrapped his arm around Naminé's shoulder and she rested her head on his shoulder. They watched the sunset together until Riku and Kairi joined them.

"It's about time you two got together!" Kairi exclaimed.

Naminé and Sora just smiled and replied simultaneously, "In our hearts, we were always together." The group continued to watch the sunset.

_You were right Roxas. I did get a new chance at love. _

**I told you I was always right! **

_Whatever you say, Roxas. All that matters now is me and Naminé._

_**The End!**_

* * *

_A/N: And there it is! The last chapter of A new chance at love. I hope you liked it! Please read and review! And KAutumnLeavesH it your time to update! XD I'll write another story soon. I have school soon so updates for my upcoming stories will be slow but don't worry I'll try my best. I had fun writing this story and I hope to write more NaminexSora stories in the future. Thanks Bye!_


End file.
